Rainbow Swirls And Sundress Twirls
by enunciiate
Summary: "You've never even tried red yet Waldorf. You might like it," Chuck protested. "You always choose green. How do you know if green is really the lollipop for you if you've never tried the other colors?" Pre-Pilot. Please R&R!


**A/N:** This is a short one-shot that I came up with. I hope you enjoy the story and reviews are definitely appreciated!

**OMFGGaga:** I wrote this with the intention that Nate and Blair started dating at a much younger age. I apologize for the confusion.

**Rainbow Swirls And Sundress Twirls**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer and every week, Dorota would take the non-judging breakfast club to the park for some afternoon fun. Nate and Serena would always run off to play together, so Blair always found herself with Chuck. Dorota was usually too busy chatting with some of the other maids to play with her.

Today was no different except Blair wasn't even in the mood to play with Chuck. The brunette smoothed out the non-existent creases on her new sundress and readjusted her matching headband as she took a seat on a nearby bench. Chuck took the liberty and sat down beside her as Nate and Serena ran off to play on the monkey bars.

"You can join them Chuck," Blair told him. "I just don't want to get my new sundress dirty is all."

She turned towards the vision of Nate and her best friend swinging from bar to bar and she longed to join them. She had been stupid to wear her new dress today, but she wanted to look good for Nate not that he had noticed. He thought the dress Serena wore was much more beautiful than hers.

Chuck shook his head. "I would rather stay here with you."

Blair nodded and an awkward silence ensued.

"I like your dress better," Chuck spoke up beside her.

"What?" Blair asked.

"I said I like your dress better. The one Serena has is too typical."

Chuck had no idea why Blair always thought her best friend was better than her or why Nate thought so too. If Blair were his girlfriend, he would cherish her forever. Blair was so much better than Serena and Chuck really hoped that she could see this for herself. All the people in her life including her mother preferred Serena, but not him. He would never betray her like that. Blair was a goddess in his eyes, although he would never really be able to tell her that at least not to her face.

"Thank you," Blair whispered softly.

At that moment, Nate and Serena ran back to join them on the bench.

"That was so much fun B! You should have played with us," Serena exclaimed as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulders.

Blair could see that Nate was completely captivated by the blond and her face fell. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress just for him and he hadn't even said anything. Chuck shook his head in disapproval at his best friend. He hated when Blair was upset.

"Well, we had a great time too, right Blair?" Chuck asked, turning towards her and offering her a tiny smile.

Blair returned his smile and played along. "Yeah! We had a lot of fun."

"Doing what?" Nate questioned, a puzzled look upon his face. "Talking about the importance of headbands and scarves?"

Both brunettes immediately defended each other's favorite accessories.

They both shouted in unison.

"Hey! Everyone knows scarves are his signature look!"

"Hey! Everyone knows headbands are her signature look!"

Chuck and Blair shared a smile and Nate rolled his eyes. Serena giggled at nothing in particular.

"I want a lollipop," Serena demanded as she plopped down beside her best friend on the bench. "And then, I think we should all play on the swings together!"

"There's a candy store around the corner!" Nate volunteered eagerly. "I'll go buy you a lollipop Serena! What flavor do you want?"

Blair frowned at her boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"I want one of the yellow ones!" Serena answered. "Oh and I'll come with you. I love visiting the candy store!"

"Oh great Serena! You can keep me company," Nate beamed, ecstatic that the blond wanted to tag along.

"I can go with you," Blair offered. "I am your girlfriend after all."

Nate smiled and glanced in Serena's direction. "Uh...No! It's ok. Serena can go with me."

"You can go Blair," Serena suggested.

She didn't want Blair to think that she was stealing her boyfriend.

"No. That's alright. I want to stay here with Chuck anyway," Blair responded.

The last thing she wanted to do was to seem needy and how pathetic would she be if she went with him now? It would only make Serena seem like she had handled the situation more maturely.

"If you insist Blair," Nate replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Chuck coughed uncomfortably causing Nate to turn towards the brunette. "Are you alright Chuck?"

"Fine," he answered curtly.

Nate turned back towards his girlfriend.

"Uh...Do you want us to get _you_ a lollipop Blair?"

Blair grinned at his question. She knew at the end of the day, Nate would always love _her_.

"I want a..." Blair started.

"She likes the green ones Nathaniel," Chuck finished for her.

Blair and Nate both turned to look at Chuck who was now sulking on his side of the bench. He hated when Blair forgave Nate so easily for the way he treated her. She would always see him as her prince charming no matter how obvious it was that he was infatuated with her best friend. Even a two year old could tell that Nate had only asked Blair if she wanted a lollipop so that it wouldn't seem like he was ignoring his own girlfriend.

"Um...yeah...I would like a green one. Get one for Chuck too. He likes the red ones," Blair reminded her boyfriend. "And get one for yourself of course. What's your favorite color again?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't have a favorite really, so it doesn't matter which one I get. I love all the colors! I can never make up my mind."

"Like most other things," Chuck mumbled under his breath.

Nate and Serena hadn't heard his comment, but Blair had and she was going to talk to Chuck about it the moment the two blonds had left.

"Yellow does taste great though," Nate continued as he started to leave.

"Yes it does!" Serena echoed as she followed closely behind him.

The two blonds skipped off in the direction of the candy store, giggling all the way there.

"What is _wrong_ with you? I heard that! Stop being mean. He's your best friend!" Blair cried, giving him a small shove.

"Why do let him treat you like that Blair?" Chuck challenged.

He was tired of her putting on a mask whenever Nathaniel was around. Blair would always just pretend that everything was going her way; that everything was going according to her fairytale plans. Couldn't she see that there were _other_ people who cared about her? He wouldn't use the word _love_ just yet because Chuck Bass did not fall in love with anyone, but he cared about Blair. A lot.

"What are you talking about Chuck? Nate loves me. You're just jealous that I'm not _your_ girlfriend."

"Oh please! Keep dreaming Waldorf," he retorted, turning away from her. "As if I would even _want_ you to be my girlfriend."

"We're going by last names now are we Bass?" she asked. "And you are too jealous! You _do_ remember that Valentine's Day card you sent me, right?"

Chuck scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I slipped it into the wrong desk. I was hoping to make out with Cindy Bauman."

"Is that why the card was addressed to me?" Blair taunted him.

Chuck turned back towards her, staring her straight in eyes. "So what if it was? You chose Nate over me anyway."

"You asked me to be your _valentine_. Nate asked me to be his _girlfriend_," Blair pointed out. "If you had asked..."

"What Blair?" Chuck shouted. "Would you have been my girlfriend instead? Face it Blair. _Nate_ is your prince charming."

"You're right. Nate _is_ my prince charming. He's an absolute gentleman. I could never be with you Chuck. We're best friends," she explained.

"I know Waldorf. I sent that card as a joke," Chuck told her, hoping to save what he had left of his ego. "Chuck Bass doesn't want a girlfriend. There are too many girls in this world to tie me down."

"How many more girls can there be? You've kissed almost every girl in our grade!"

"With tongue too," Chuck added.

"Gross!"

"You've never made out with Nate before?" Chuck asked, an incredulous look upon his face.

Nate had always bragged about having constant make out sessions with Blair.

"Of course not!" Blair cried. "We kiss in a very romantic way like with butterfly kisses."

"What are butterfly kisses?" Chuck questioned.

Whatever they were, he could learn how to kiss like that. Maybe then, Blair would want him over Nate.

"Um...they are hard to explain. They are light and feathery kisses like this," she said, leaning in to kiss him gently on the cheek.

The moment he felt Blair's lips on his cheek, Chuck swore he would never wash that side of his face again. He decided he liked butterfly kisses. He liked them a lot, especially if Blair Waldorf was the one who was giving them.

"We have the lollipops!" Serena announced as she skipped over to the two brunettes, interrupting their moment.

"Oh great Serena!" Blair responded, smiling at her best friend.

Chuck was unperturbed by the interruption and remained silent. The sensation of her lips on his skin was still riveting every inch of his body. He had kissed a lot of girls and on the lips too, but he had never felt like this before. There was something uncomfortable stirring in his tummy.

His thoughts were finally interrupted when Nate said, "Sorry Blair! They ran out of green, so we didn't get you one."

Blair's face fell immediately at the news and Chuck jumped up from his seat on the bench to confront his best friend.

"Did it not occur to you that you could have gotten her another color?"

"Chuck! No, it's fine Nate," Blair assured him, placing a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

Nate shrugged and ran off with Serena to play on the swings.

Chuck turned towards Blair, offering her his lollipop.

"Here. You can have mine."

Blair shook her head. "I don't like the red ones."

"You've never even tried red yet Waldorf. You might like it," Chuck protested. "You always choose green. How do you know if green is really the lollipop for you if you've never tried the other colors?"

Blair did not catch onto the fact that Chuck was no longer really talking about lollipops.

"_Everyone_ knows the green lollipops are the best Chuck," Blair explained.

Chuck took the wrapper off of his lollipop and shoved it into her hand.

"Just one taste Waldorf. I know you'll like it."

"I don't want a red one!" Blair screamed, throwing it on the ground.

"Hey! What did you do that for? That was a perfectly good lollipop!" Chuck shouted.

Blair saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, although she didn't understand why. It had only been a lollipop.

"I'm sorry Chuck," she said gently, placing a hand on his arm.

Chuck shook his head and started to run away from her.

"Chuck! I said I was sorry!" she called out after him, but he was too far off into the distance to hear her continuous apologies.

Tears started to pour out of her doe eyes. She shouldn't have yelled at Chuck like that. It wasn't _his_ fault that Nate hadn't been able to get her a green lollipop. She quickly ran over to the swings where the two blonds were, but she paused momentarily upon seeing them. Nate and Serena were swinging in unison and they both had matching yellow lollipops. She should have asked for a yellow one. Then, she and Nate could have matching lollipops, but that wasn't important right now.

"Nate! I yelled at Chuck and he ran off. I think we should go and find him," Blair suggested.

Serena jumped off of her swing and Nate followed suit.

"Oh B! Don't cry! Chuck will be back."

Nate shrugged. "Yeah. He's probably just found some random girl to make out with to make himself feel better."

The two blonds continued to suck on their lollipops and returned for the swings. Blair had no choice, but to wait quietly on the bench. Maybe they were right. Chuck would forgive her and come back.

"Here," Chuck said, shoving the big multicolored lollipop in her face. "I went to buy you a multicolored one so you could try the other colors."

She threw her arms around him and Chuck staggered back slightly still holding the lollipop firmly in his hand.

"I thought you were really mad at me. You've never run away from me before."

She pulled back from their embrace and Chuck could see that she had been crying. He shouldn't have felt this way, but he was sort of happy that Blair had shed tears over him. It had to mean that she cared for him if only second to Nate.

"I would never leave you Waldorf," Chuck reassured her. "Now, do you want to try this lollipop?"

"It's huge Chuck! It's almost as big as my head!" Blair laughed, drying the remains of her tears. "I'll never finish it!"

"Well, it has a wrapper. You can always take a few licks and save it for later," Chuck reasoned as he started to unwrap it.

"Oh! It does have a swirl of green in it," Blair squealed.

Chuck frowned. "Yeah, but it also has a few swirls of red, so..."

"I'll try the red swirls too," Blair promised him. "Oh! And there are some yellow swirls! Now I can found out why Nate and Serena are crazy for that color."

Chuck nodded and handed the lollipop over to her. Just as she was about to grab it, he pulled back.

"What now Bass?" Blair whined.

"I like this last name basis Waldorf. It should be our thing," Chuck declared, smiling at the brunette.

"Deal. Now, give me back my lollipop Bass," Blair commanded.

"Not so fast!" Chuck teased. "You haven't properly thanked me for getting this for you. I spent a whole six dollars on this."

"Really?" Blair challenged.

She sighed in defeat when he nodded.

"Alright Bass. What do you want?"

"A kiss," Chuck answered confidently.

"What? I can't do that. I have a boyfriend," Blair reminded him.

"Fine Waldorf. I guess I'll just have to have this for myself."

He stuck out his tongue and slowly approached the lollipop in his hand. He did it at an excruciatingly slow pace just to get a rise out of her. Just as he was about to touch the lollipop, Blair shrieked.

"You win! I'll give you a kiss, but it can only be a lollipop kiss," she offered.

Chuck lowered the lollipop and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"What's a lollipop kiss? Is it like the butterfly kiss?"

Blair shook her head. "Nope. We kiss, but with the lollipop between us. That's my final offer."

Chuck shrugged. "I can work with that."

He handed the lollipop to her and then covered her hand with his own. Together they held onto the stick and together they leaned forward. Both of them had their eyes closed. Blair pulled back the moment it was over.

"There! _Now_ can I have the lollipop?" Blair asked impatiently.

Chuck smiled. Sure that hadn't been a _real_ kiss and kissing a lollipop was beyond weird, but her closeness had made it real enough. He imagined that kissing Blair on the lips would taste just as sweet.

"You can have it," Chuck told her, letting go of his hold on the stick.

Blair giggled in thanks. She took several tiny licks making sure that each time she was trying a different colour. She decided she didn't really like yellow or purple. Green was good, but red was even better. Chuck had been right all along. At that moment, Nate and Serena rejoined them on the bench.

"You two are really missing out!" Serena informed them. "Both of you should play with us next time!"

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "By the way, where did you get that lollipop Blair?"

"Chuck bought it for me," Blair said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't he get you a green one?" Serena asked. "And why is yours so big?"

"I wanted her to try all the colors," Chuck explained. "She always eats the green ones."

Serena laughed. "So which color is your favorite B? Is it still green?"

Blair shook her head.

"Green is good, but red is so much better," she announced, glancing over at Chuck.

Chuck grinned at her response. It was far-fetched, but maybe one day Blair would realize that he was better for her than Nate was just like she had just realized that the red lollipops were the ones that were really meant for her.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride," the priest announced, interrupting her thoughts.

The memory faded away and Blair leaned forward to share a butterfly kiss with her now husband as applause rang out in the room. They smiled at one another and then ran out of the church towards their limo.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?" he asked as they slid into their seats.

Blair rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm glad you made me try all the colors of that lollipop Mr. Bass," she whispered into his ear. "I would still be eating the green ones if you hadn't."

Chuck smiled at memory. He would never forget that day for as long as he lived.

"I'm glad I did too Mrs. Bass. I'm glad I did too."


End file.
